An electronic appliance includes various operation units for performing various operations.
In many cases, the operation units may be disposed in different locations. Signal coupling lines typically provide electrical coupling with the operation units. Different signal coupling lines associated with the each of the individual operation units may have different characteristics. As the operation speed of an electronic appliance increases, operation signals commonly provided to operation units may not be provided at substantially the same time.